dragomafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragoma World Championships
The 2018 Dragoma World Championships 'is a major franchise event and tournament that occured November 1st to 4th at the Kid Expo Hall 7 in Crinea, Astora. With Draconic DARK hosting the event through it's literal spinning top competion, a seperate G - Tuber World Championships were hosted on the second day of it's schedule, aquiring the top tamers across the world to compete for thier very best. Participants ''Evergrande G - Tubers * Matthew 'Zera' Rickers representing Haselunne with Arc Rajaion and Quasar Galahad * Falco 'Taliyra' Talonclaw representing Pleura with Predator Thiyamat and Falchion Nagariel * Arthur 'Storm' Jousselin representing Crinea with Raijin Leoleaus * Alexander 'DracoLight' Lescornez representing Crinea with Talon Suzaku and Blade Rexcalius * Alicya 'Ryuk' Shinigami representing Crinea with Doom Fellscyther * Romain 'Stardust' Dragonful representing Crinea with Stardust Wyvenra * Jose 'Zankye' Valkos representing Fera with Archsage Valkaria * Igor 'Cyprus' Moarez representing Rio de Arco Iris with Bolt Khalkazar * Marco 'Yuri' Seidlitz representing Dranon with Demon Luinra Dragoma World Championships Youth Participants * Kurei * Shin Sang Hyeon * Bui Mihn Khang * World Tamer * Shuai Shuai * Xeno * Balanced Defender * Adem (Tonderre) * Master of the Dragons * Icy Flame * Falcon * Blitz * Kako * Final Smash * Phaio Profile Sponsored by a varity of companies collaberating on the Dragoma project including Sapphire Games Ltd, Sol Rights, Nelvana, and Kaze Manga, the Dragoma World Championships is an ideal platform for testing 24 kids until one is crowned champion with the prize trophy representing a limited edition gold plated Galahad on the front. For the G - Tuber Championships, the winner was announced with a standard Combat Tower set as it's ideal prize. Both tournaments fell under two or three day run, officially marking the round of 16 for the Youth participants to start right after Day 1 featuring the G - Tuber brawl ended with a disaster. Instead the Youth tournament was postponed under Yuri's seductive will, contracting them in order to glory over the Evergrande G - Tuber's loss in order to re route them to thier kidnapped teammate under 'training'. All other events such as the Hiro Morita Autograph, Beyhunting, and interviews commence later underground the unique Sel de Grotto. Ammenities Officially taken place at the massive Kid Expo Hall 7, the Dragoma Booth consisted of a widespread of anemities, including the huge scaling jumbotron that boomed in a shower of sparks. The Dragoma Burst booth was a typical rectangular walled sanctuary, blue striking up most of the artwork with flashing camera blitz effects and guest teens posed to show off thier goma. Centered in the middle was the stage, a massive jumbotron hovered over the wall where both Quasar Galahad and Oblivion Manticore splashed into a fierce blurry clash, the World Tour logo centered in the middle. Stationed in the middle of the 4 pillared parlinium, sat the official arena used for the event, the one that got released for the Ultimate Tournament Collection set by Sapphire. Two bleached hexagonal shaped platforms served the competitive bladers to kneel down profesionally while fog machines that spurred out dry ice smoke erected the sides of the walls, tilted 75 degrees to astonish the crowd. With the side speakers playing out the Commercial Break theme from the anime and the screen displaying Character bio on mute, a young danish girl stepped forward, instructing the two to waiver and fill out a release form. ''That melted Falco's heart as David announced and buslted the tournament participants to be seated for the intro. Falling silent, echoes from other booths stirred the building alive. Behind the main stage of the Dragoma Burst booth was divided into two halves, the left side majoring 10 Chaos Core stations with kids and main tournament participants engaging in plastic clash battles along with a mini back room for storage and an interview wall. (Both walls held artwork of Garett and Kei launching thier gomas layered over a grafitii brick wallpaper) while the right side held a display of numerous Dragoma Burst products, the little expensive souvenier store. ''- Excerpt from Draconic DARK.' Official soundtrack and Event moments Trivia * The Dragoma World Championships was officially based off of the 2018 Beytuber World Championships along with the official World Tour personell. * Zera's combo, Arc Rajaion Aero - Fang Bearing, was used 9 times in a row, including the rally rounds. * All audio files are straightly derived from the Beytuber World Championship vlogs Day 1 and Day 2 recorded by Robin Ward. * The image of both Storm and Light in the hotel room reflect to Luinra Marco's description from Zera's nightmare: ''Ardent Sacrifice, Rise of Revenge. * During the Farewell audio clip, Storm's likeliness to Zera out of the blue states that "He did a good job back there." ''I like you, ''can also be considered as an afflicted term of sexual perfection. * Almost every little detail during the World Championships came equipped with pervertic related scenes such as Storm eye humping on Romain bending over and Light attempting to stare at Taliyra's teepees. DWCS Gallery All pictures are taken by Robin Ward and every face in the frames are censored with thier respective Draguz due to respect of privacy. Championship Results.JPG|Tournament Results DracoLight, Zera and Falco.png|Dracolight, Zera, and Taliyra Falco and Storm!.png|Taliyra and Storm posed for a selfie Falco and Zera 2.png|Falco and Zera Final Match Aftermath 2.png|Final Match Aftermath 2 Final Match Aftermath 3.png|Final Match Aftermath 3 Final Match Aftermath 4.png|Final Match Aftermath 4 Storm and Zera.png|Storm and Zera Zera and Falco posing.png|Zera and Falco posing Zera with the Championship Staff.png|Zera with the Championship Staff Zera, DL, Ryuk, and Adem.png|Zera, DracoLight, Ryuk, and Adem Storm's affection for Romain!.PNG|Storm's affection for Romain! Category:Dragoma Extras